A Potter Family return
by SamHobbit
Summary: This is a fic based on an rp with a friend. Read the prolouge or else you'll be lost. Please Review.
1. Prologue

There once lived a man, well more boy than man. You've probably heard of him. He's called James. James Potter, to, most, that know him. The oldest son, of the notoriously, rich Potters. The father of the boy who lived. Well this story is about him, his little sister, his son; Harry, and the rest that play a part in their lives. Before we begin I feel I should tell you a bit about this 'sister' that I've just mentioned. You see most didn't even know she existed, in fact, unless you read this you still won't no who she is.

Now, Jane Potter was said to have died a month after she got out of Hogwarts. Average people still believe she's dead.

Everyone did in fact, until she had information from the death eaters that she couldn't just leave Harry without.

Now, when she went she was covered from head to toe in coats and cloaks and scarves; so much so that most people wouldn't have though of her as the once dead Death eater-Order double spy that was still passing information onto her brother's friends long after his death.

Remember, I said most people wouldn't recognize her.

Sirius Black isn't most people. He knew it was her in only a few minutes.

Before I go on there's something you need to know about Sirius and Jane.

Because of Sirius and James' friendship Jane and Sirius met.

They never started 'dating' until their sixth year or so.

Now, of course for almost two years James had no idea that while he spent so much time with Lily leaving her best friend, Jane, and his best friend, Sirius, alone together quite often. That is how they started 'dating'.

Now, you must understand that I put quotation marks around the word not to mock it but to enforce that what they do isn't dating in the most conventional sense of the word.

Most don't consider snogging like a pair of starved eels in a broom closet or an empty class room as dating, after all.

It was no surprise to Jane that Sirius knew it was her. He was the only one who knew her in every sense of the word.

It was also no surprise when Jane took off for two years after she was discovered slightly by Voldemort and a few of his death eaters.

When she got back it only took a few months of Sirius 'scolding' his new house-elf, Critter (he swore that was it's name already, he'd gotten it to replace Kricher--whom he found dead. In other words, Jane got fed up with his lies and thievery but without this it sounds so much nicer) and his scolding, which might as well have been yelling, at her house-elf Blinky--the only Potter elf still alive. That she took Blinky and left.

Sirius gave it a week before he went and searched for her, hoping she'd come back once she'd cooled off.

He found her in her old house. Technically it was her parents' house but that's all the same in the wizarding world.

This is where our real story starts. It's after Jane and Sirius have made up and she's stopped crying and their going through James's room when they get a surprise.

Jane's not the only Potter that can come back from the dead.


	2. Chapter 1

This story is based off an rp that me and a friend of mine are doing. That is why I put the prologue, to help explain things. If you are still lost please contact me and I'll try to straighten it out. Also in this fic it is never said how Sirius came back so you may devise that theory on your own. Please Review. Also, I am taking creative license--AKA. I'll bring what I want back and it'll be fine. Lol.

Chapter One

"James?" Sirius and Jane jumped. He didn't look a day over nineteen.

"Jane? Wow, you look…old." James said both beaming and shocked. He looked at Sirius. "Wow, you too."

"James--?" Jane was cut off by her brother's sudden embrace. Her eyes filled as she wrapped her arms around him likewise. "Yeah, it's me." Her voice shook as she tried not to cry.

He tightened his grip of her, lifted her off her feet and spun her, like he did when they were kids, to the other side so that now Sirius and James were next to each other. "You're alive." He smiled.

"So are you." She smiled as they let go of each other.

"What do you mean?" He asked puzzled.

"You were dead, mate." Sirius said putting his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

Jane and Sirius then summarized what had happened to him, carefully avoiding any mention of Lily or her death; and therefore Harry.

"So it wasn't a dream?" James asked hoping that, like most times, he was wrong. It was strange for him, as it would be to everyone, to find out that his death that he saw was fact and not fiction.

"What all do you remember?" Sirius asked.

"Well I remember Voldemort. Well, least I think it was him. I mean, he had this hood thing up so I couldn't see his face well, but what I say looked like him. I remember he used a curse, I don't remember what it was all mumbled together. He really needs to enunciate when he curses people. But anyway, I saw this bright green light and then I don't remember anything until I was facing Voldemort again and Harry was there, and so was Lily, and we were giving Harry a chance to escape. He must have been about 14 or so. Looked just like me at that age. But his eyes--" James went on. He hadn't changed a bit.

"He has his mother's eyes." Jane and Sirius finished the common phrase for him.

"Yeah, guess it gets noticed a lot. And then I woke up in this field. It was the one we'd play Quiddich in out behind Godric's Hollow. But the house wasn't there. It was Just a bunch of I don't know what their called, but they build houses and tear stuff down." James said revealing his still little knowledge of the Muggle world.

"Construction workers? Bulldozers?" Jane asked trying to straighten out his story.

"Yeah. One of those. Bit of both I think. You always were more into Muggles than me. It looks like they're building a new house there."

By this time James had moved to his dresser and was pulling out clothes. This was the first time that Jane and Sirius noticed that James' current clothes were tattered rags.

"I'll go owl the others." Jane said, rushing out while James pulled his old shirt off.

"OK." James shrugged.

Sirius went to follow her. He stopped and turned around to face him. "It's good to have you back, mate."

James straightened the t-shirt. "Sirius? How's Lily?" James asked sitting on his bed to change his pants.

"Maybe you should wait to hear about that." Sirius frowned.

James stood up and straightened his pants. "What happened?"

"Um... Well… Uh… Jane!" Sirius said before yelling for Jane's help.

"Yeah?" Jane asked walking back in.

"Why don't you tell your brother about Lily?" Sirius tossed the subject her way.

"Why don't you. I'm…waiting for an owl." Jane tossed it back.

"What happened to her? Is she ok? What about Harry? Are they ok? Sirius!" James was now frantic, rare coming from this calm and collected Potter.

"Harry's fine." Jane shouted.

"All grown up. Nineteen." Sirius added.

"Wow." James was again shocked.

"Yeah, still looks like you." Jane put in.

"But Lily? How is she?" James asked now even more worried.

"Um…" The two looked at each other and then to James and then to each other again.

"James, why don't you sit down?" Jane stalled.

"Jane! Sirius! What happened?" James snapped at them, another rarity.

"She died." Sirius spat out, shocked at the rare glimpse of his best friends anger.

James took it different than they thought. Different, not better.

He kicked the nearby dresser, cursing loudly as he stumbled onto his bed.

There he began to beat his hand against the wall behind him, cursing and shouting things in between sobs.

Both Jane and Sirius were cautious to stop him. It took an hour for him to finally stop.

By then though his fist was raw and bleeding and he'd said every curse word he knew in English and a few in other languages as well.

His tears still flowed. It took another hour before they felt he was up to going to Grimrald place.


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks, to all who reviewed the prologue. And those that reviewed chapter one; hopefully, this also. Please Review. Thanks.

Chapter Two

"I'll get the floo powder ready." Sirius said leaving the siblings to talk.

"So how are you back?" James asked.

Jane explained about her transformation of a nearby rock into her hand, the cutting of her arm for the needed amount of blood, and her hiding near them all these years.

"Wow. Lily always said you weren't dead. I just…I never believed her." James chocked.

"James…" Was all she could say.

"Found some. Let's go." Sirius said coming back in.

The Floo Powder did the trick. They were all at Grimrald Place soon after.

"So, Sirius, why do you live here? I thought you hated it here?" James asked after they arrived.

"It's complicated. I'll explain later." Sirius told him uncomfortably.

"Ok…" James answered confused.

"Hey, Sirius? Is Jane with you?" Harry asked walking into the room. His father and his own eyes met, locked.

"Yeah. Why?" Sirius asked trying to make their first meeting less awkward.

"Lupin wants to talk to her." Harry explained. His eyes still locked with his father's.

"Ok. Come on Sirius." Jane took his hand and went to find their old friend. "We will explain this Harry." She smiled as they left them alone.

"Well…" James smiled.

"Yeah." Harry frowned shocked.

"Wow, you look a lot like--"

"You. I know."

"Well, yes…but you can really see your mum in you."

"Really?" Harry asked, confused by the never heard compliment.

"Yeah." James smiled.

"How--? Since--? What--?" Harry asked, still at a loss.

"I know. I woke up and here I was. Harry, I'm really sorry. There were so many things I'd--." James rambled, until he realized he was.

"I know. You were killed. Can't really blame you for that." Harry said. His mind processing what had just happened.

"Hey, Harry--" Ginny asked walking in. "Harry--?" She went to his side, wrapping her fingers around his.

"Ginny? This is my dad, as creepy as that sounds." Harry smiled at her. He then turned to his resurrected father. "Dad, this is my girlfriend, Ginny Weasly."

"Hi…Mr. Potter." Ginny said, awkwardly, sticking out her hand.

"Hello, Ginny." He smiled shaking her hand. "And call me James, ok? Mr. Potter makes me feel like I'm in trouble." James let out a small chuckle.

"Ok, Mister…I mean, James." Ginny said, starting to relax. She squeezed Harry's hand.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, slightly smiling. James seemed to notice and took it as a chance to make up for what they'd lost.

"Harry, we don't have to go into the Talk right?" James asked, "You know 'cause when I was your age--. Wait; a minute…I _am_ your age."

"You are, and I'm pretty sure I know the basics." Harry smiled, chuckling.

"It looks like the two of you have taken this well." Jane smiled, walking back in. "Harry, do mind if I steal your dad for a bit?"

"What is it Jane?" James asked, walking over to her with a slight limp.

Harry turned to Ginny, "Let's go tell Ron and Hermione." He pulled her off with him smiling.

"He seemed to handle that well." Jane smiled.

"He looks so much like Lily." James said, trying to hide his sadness.

"Yes, he does. Sit. We need to figure this out." Lupin said, obviously glad and worried at the same time.

The four, now including Sirius who'd followed Lupin, took seats, all near each other.

"Let me see your fist James." Lupin took out a rag and transfigured something from the table into a small cup of water. He began cleaning away the dried and fresh blood. "James, Jane's told me everything. This is amazing. I've never heard of this happening." Lupin said shocked. He wrapped it with the rag. Without missing a beat, "You always did have a knack for being stubborn."

"Thanks, RJ. Harry's really grown up, isn't he? I mean, he's gone through all the firsts. First snog, first girl, first best mate. RJ, what's left?" James slouched.

"There's plenty left, James. You'll see." Lupin smiled, remembering his youth. Jane and Sirius did they same. James noticed.

"What? What's next?" He asked.

"Nothing bad. I mean, you can do what ever you want. You have enough money." Jane laughed.

"It's ok. Harry gets it." Sirius comforted.

"Yeah. So, tell me, what have I missed?"

They filled him in on what he'd missed out on in the last eighteen years; with the Mauraders, the Order, Hogwarts, and the wizarding world.


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks, to all who reviewed, I love hearing from you. And if you have any ideas feel free to e-mail it to me or pm it. The same goes for any confusion. Please keep reviewing. Oh, and if you can find the Veronica Mars reference/quote than I'll personally add you and you will be the best person ever. Thanks.

Chapter Three

It was late the next evening when James went to find his sister. "Jane?" He knocked on her door.

"What?" She asked through the closed door.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, just a second." Soon the sound of clanging glass and what sounded like a cauldron were moved around. "Ok."

James opened the door and looked around the empty room skeptically.

"What?"

"What are you doing in here?" James walked in and looked around, after sitting on her bed.

"Nothing." Jane answered, quickly glancing at her closet.

"Jane?" James asked cautious.

"Something wrong, James?" She sat next to him.

"You wanna go down to the pub with Sirius and me?" James asked.

"Sure" Jane smiled; she knew that getting drunk out of his mind was usually how James started dealing with being depressed.

**A/N: The following passage is a flashback and will be represented with _Italics_ when they end so does the flashback**

_"Hey, Evans." James smiled, walking up to his sister and his current infatuation. He sat down between them, putting one arm around Lily and the other he ran through his hair, messing it up. _

_"What, James?" Lily asked annoyed, only slightly glancing from her book. _

_"Well, we're going to Hogsmade tomorrow and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me." James flirted. When Lily went back to her book he knew what he 'had to do'. With the arm that wasn't around her he moved her book down and went on, "Everyone else will be there too; you know Sirius, Jane, and Lupin, so--" James smiled knowing that couldn't resist his lone dimple._

_"No, James." Lily said pulling her book back up and continued reading, avoiding his looks._

_Well, Lily was the exception. James knew he'd have to rebound. "Oh, ok. You want to help me with my Potions then?" James asked, now with the arm the used to be around her was rested on her knee, his smile was gone._

_"No, James." Her annoyance rose. _

_"Well, what about--" James asked, now worried. _

_"No!" Lily slapped her book shut and stood up, James followed her and stood in front of her. "James Potter, I won't go to Hogsmade with you. I won't help you with Potions, or anything else for that matter! If you weren't so self-centered, James, you'd have noticed that I'm much more intent on reading a book than listening to your ramble. Just…bloody…just bugger off." By this point James was looking like a lost puppy. Also unlike most girls at Hogwarts Lily didn't care what look he gave. _

_She tossed her book at his chest and stormed off._

_James slumped back onto the sofa, next to Jane._

_"James…" Jane started. _

_"Want to go get some Butterbeer or something?" James asked. _

_"Yeah." Jane jumped at the chance. _

_They took their invisibility cloaks and went to the Kitchens where they easily got a bottle of Fire Whisky and a jug of butterbeer along with goblets. The House elves were used to James coming down to get 'something'._

_They took it back to the common room where they woke Sirius and Lupin who promptly jumped at the opportunity. _

_"No one should drink alone." Sirius reasoned. _

_Though when morning came and the butterbeer was gone and the whisky half way there they always wished they'd just ignored them._

_"Uhg. RJ?" Jane whispered, nuzzling closer to Sirius whose lap she was in and who had his arms around her waist. _

_"Huh? Yeah?" RJ whispered back. _

_"Could you use that one spell? My head is killing me." She whined in a whisper._

_"Yeah. Mine too." Sirius whispered before kissing her neck._

_"Sirius, James may be drunk but he's not stupid." Jane pulled away. _

_RJ used the spell she was meaning silently. He preformed it on the four of them._

_"Man, I'm tired. We have class soon don't we?" Jane asked getting up. _

_"In half an hour." Sirius told her getting up also. _

_Jane left James to Sirius and RJ. _

_"Finally you're up?" Lily said straightening her clothes. _

_"Yeah, you know you really bummed James out yesterday." Jane told her as she got ready. _

_"Yeah, well he deserved to hear it in a way that would get through his thick skull." Lily snapped getting her books together. _

_"He just asked you to go to Hogsmade and you bight his head off." _

_"I know what going to Hogsmade means to him. _

_"Oh, yeah? What does it mean?" _

_"It means I'd be willing to shag him. Or at the very least snog each others faces off."_

_"Oh, it does not."_

_"Everyone knows what goes on in James' brain--"_

_"Lily! Lily!" James called from the common room._

_"Oh, what now?" Lily scoffed. _

_"Why don't you go see?" Jane suggested. _

_Lily did just that. She headed down the stairs to find James, looking pitiful. _

_"Look, Lil, I'm sorry. I was so stupid. I thought that you'd actually want to go hang out. I didn't mean to make you think that all I wanted was to snog you. I mean, I so want to snog you and I would too. I'd snog your brain out right now if you'd let me, and you don't want me too and I respect that. And…I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." James went on. _

_"James, are you still drunk?" Lily asked cautiously. _

_"I only had…ohm…this much" James said holding out two of their goblets._

_"Sirius, you let him drink more?" Jane scolded._

_"Hey, he said he needed some courage." Sirius held up the now almost empty whisky bottle. "Its liquid, its courage, its liquid courage." _

_"Ugh." Lily and Jane scoffed in unison. _

_"Oh hey, I have potions homework to do." James remembered. _

_Lily took pity on him. "Here, I'll help you." _

_"Thanks, but I thought you said you didn't want to help me with potions?" James asked as they sat down to actually start his potions. _

_"Yeah, well don't expect this too often." Lily explained. _

James, Jane, and Sirius apperated to Hogsmade and went to the three brooms sticks where they stayed until it closed. There, anyone could tell they were too drunk to apperate back so they used the fireplace and floo powder.

Once they were back at Grimrald place they couldn't even make it out of the living room.

**A/N: In a few chapters it may be strictly flashback. It will be announced in the beginning and it will be in _italics_. Thank you. Now use that little arrow and those fingers and review.**


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks, to all who reviewed, I love hearing from you. And if you have any ideas feel free to e-mail it to me or pm it. The same goes for any confusion. Please keep reviewing. Graci. Sorry for the wait, but hopefully the number of other chapters will make up for it. Oh and sorry for any misspellings.

Chapter Four

_"Hey, Jane. Hey Sirius." James beamed walking into the boys dormitory, he was so distracted by whatever happened between him and Lily that he didn't even notice, or he didn't care, that Jane and Sirius were on Sirius' bed sitting with Jane in front of Sirius looking over two parchments. He flopped onto his bed, on his back _

_ "Hey, Mate." Sirius got off the bed and went to James', it was next to his. "So what happened?" Sirius sat at the end of it. _

_"Nothing." _

_"Nothing?" Sirius asked, doubtfully. _

_"You're this giddy and nothing happened?" Jane eyed him. _

_"Yeah." James smiled as hue got up and went to his bag. _

_"Fine." Jane shook her head. "You snog her?" _

_James shook his head._

_"You 'hex' her?" Sirius asked, unusually interested. _

_"Sirius!" _

_"What? You were thinking it too." _

_"Not that. How could he 'hex' her if he didn't even snog her?" _

_"You don't have to snog someone to hex 'em. James and I did it all the time last year." _

_Jane suppressed a laugh and left to find Lily, who, of course, was working on neglected homework by the fire in the Commons. _

_Jane promptly sat next to her. _

_"What_ did _you do?" She asked. _

_What do you mean?" Lily asked, setting her arithmacy to the side. Never making eye contact while she started on her charms. _

_"James, he's all giddy. And he said you didn't do anything, so what'd you do?" _

_"Nothing happened. We just went to the Quiddich Pitch and flew around a bit." _

"_First off, _'nothing' _happened at the Quiddich Pitch? And second he took you there? Not to mention, he took you on his broom?" _

"Nothing _as_ _in _nothing, _not we hexed each other's brains out." Lily turned to her and snapped. She stared her straight in the eye, forgetting entirely that Jane was know to use her legimency to get what she wanted. _

_Which was exactly what Jane did, gasping when she found what she wanted. _

_"And what is wrong with--? Jane? You didn't." Lily snapped again realizing what her best friend had done. _

_"He said you didn't snog." Jane told her, not bothering to lower her voice. _

_"_We _didn't._ He _snogged _me_. I never snogged back." Lily turned back to her homework. _

_"So tell me more." Jane suggested._

_Lily sighed before giving in. "We went to the Pitch and hung out. Just like I told you. We flew around for a bit, that thing is wicked fast and--"_

_Jane stopped her again. "Wait, he took you flying, on _his _broom, after the snitch?" _

_"Yes. We landed and talked and then he snogged me." Lily said setting her finished Charms aside and took her Defense Against Dark Arts homework up. _

_"Wow. So, you two going to Hogsmade together tomorrow?" Jane asked smirking._

_"No, I have an Arithmacy test to study for." Lily said doing her homework. _


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks, to all who reviewed, I love hearing from you. And if you have any ideas feel free to e-mail it to me or pm it. The same goes for any confusion. Please keep reviewing. Graci. Sorry for the wait. Oh and sorry for any misspellings. Oh and I'll give props/dedication to anyone that can spot the simi-quote in here from Sarra Manning (book or reference)

Chapter Five

_"We'll see you guys later." Sirius smirked as he followed Jane, R.J. and Peter out of the porthole. _

_"James isn't coming?" Jane asked noticing her brother's absence. _

_"Nope, he said he had homework." Peter told her. _

_"Yeah, right." Sirius and R.J. said in unison. _

_"Isn't Lily coming?" Peter asked noticing her absence too. _

_"She said she had an Arithmacy test to study for." Jane explained. _

_"We just had and Arithmacy test." R.J. put in. _

_The trio stopped, exchanged glances and smiled._

_"So when should we walk in?" Sirius asked. _

_"Give 'em an hour." R.J. smirked. _

_They continued on their walk to Hogsmade, coming back to the Gryfindor room a few hours later. They whispered the password and walked in quietly. _

_From what they saw it wouldn't have mattered if a Muggle bomb went off, nothing could split them up. _

_James and Lilly looked like they hadn't had a decent meal in ages and were trying to eat the others faces instead. James had his back toward them. _

_"Gosh, get a room." Jane laughed, causing 'the eels' to jump apart._

_"Man, James, you weren't kidding; those hands really do have a mind of their own." Sirius joked. _

_Lily hadn't even finished straightening her clothes or fixing her hair before she stormed out unable to stand the jokes. _

_Jane followed her, Sirius and R.J.'s jokes filled the hallway as the port hole closed, causing the Fat Lady to grunt in disapproval. _

_"Lily." Jane said putting her hand on her best friend's shoulder. _

_"Jane…" Lily stared. She sank to the floor and pulled her knees close to her. _

_Jane joined her, "Lil, I'm sorry." _

_Lily hit her head against her knees. _

_"Lily?" Jane asked concerned. Lilly made a noise to show that she'd heard her. _

_"What exactly did we walk in on?" Jane asked, trying to lighten the mood. _

_"Nothing. We were just snogging." Lily lifted her head. _

_"Then what's wrong?" _

_"_I _sucked face with _James PotterI _just had an all-you-can-eat-buffet with _James Potter's _face!" _

_"Lil, I know my brother's name." _

_"Jane, do you know how stupid that was? I always said I respected myself and then I go and do that. With James." _

_"Come on. We're the only ones that know. Us Mauraders, and then some first or second year Gryfindors." _

_"Yeah, but is was so stupid." _

_"Your not the only one that's done something stupid lately." _

_Lily shot her head back up. "You and Sirius?" She practically yelled. _

_Jane hushed her as she looked around. "Yeah."_

_"Wow. When?" _

_"A couple of days ago." Jane stared at the wall. _

_"Wow."_

_"Don't tell, James." Jane said quickly. _

_Lily stood up and finally straightened herself. "I'm not speaking to James Potter." _


	7. Chapter 6

Thanks, to all who reviewed, I love hearing from you. And if you have any ideas feel free to e-mail it to me or pm it. The same goes for any confusion. Please keep reviewing. Thank you. Sorry for the wait. I've been doing NaNoWriMo. Here you go. Oh and sorry it's so short, it's also the last flashback for a while unless you guys really like them.

Chapter Seven

_Lilly walked in to the Girls Dorm, shaking her head. "What is up with Sirius?" _

_"He's a git." Jane answered quickly flipping her page. _

_Lilly sat down next to her, concerned. "What's goin' on?" _

_"Nothing!" Jane snapped. _

_"You two have a fight?" _

_"We're just having a difference of opinions." _

_Lily laughed. "You two _are _a difference of opinions." She went to her bed and sat cross-legged facing Jane. _

_Jane smirked. "We do fight a lot." _

_"What about this time?" _

_"Oh…um…" Jane thought quickly. She couldn't tell her that Sirius didn't think James loved her and Jane did. "Just a lot of things." _

_"Ok. Well, whatever it is, it made Sirius pretty mad." _

_Jane shrugged and crawled under her covers to sleep. _

_"Hey James?" Sirius asked sitting across from James. _

_"Yeah?" James responded, coping Lily's notes. _

_"How do you feel about Lily?" _

_"I like her Sirius. She's different than any girl I've ever dated before." _

_"So you _just _like her?" _

_"Yeah. I like her a lot Sirius but not enough to drop the 'L'-bomb so soon. You know?" _

_"Huh? Yeah. It's just something Jane said. She came up with this crazy theory that you and Lily…you know." _

_James laughed. "Oh no, not yet." _

_"Good. 'Cause you know we have a code against this." Sirius laughed. _

_"Yeah, I remember. You're the one that always breaks them." _

James drank his third glass of Fire whisky. "I miss her guys. How'd she die?"

"She died with you. Protecting Harry." Jane put a hand on James' shoulder.

"It's ok, James." Sirius said handing James another. He chugged it down.

"Thanks." He got out.

"Come on lets get you home." Jane suggested. Sirius joined her in helping James make his way to the fireplace where they took him home.


	8. Chapter 7

Thanks, to all who reviewed, I love hearing from you. And if you have any ideas feel free to e-mail it to me or pm it. The same goes for any confusion. Please keep reviewing. Oh and since this is rated T or so I will use innuendos, if you need any translations feel free to ask. Thank you. Oh and I appologize for the confusion, the previous chapter is chapter six. I hope to fix that soon.

Chapter Seven

"Jane!" James called running down stairs. Jane and Sirius broke apart, moving to opposite sides of the couch, to fid out what had gotten him so riled up.

"What?" Jane asked, looking concerned at her resurrected brother.

"We can bring Lily back!" James beamed.

"Mate, are you drunk?" Sirius asked, looking at his best friend's eyes of intoxication.

"No, Sirius, I'm serious." James laughed before controlling himself. "We could bring Lily back."

"James, how are we going to do that? She's dead." Jane said, going to her brother's side.

"So was I." James reminded her, smiling. "We could get her back the same way you guys got me.

Sirius beamed. Jane smiled slightly. "Ok, I'll go get the notes." She made her way up stairs.

James smiled, like he was a little kid in a candy store.

He sat next to Sirius. "Don't get your hopes too high, James." Sirius warned him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, Sirius." James faced him. "But we have to try. If Harry has me back, don't you think we should at least try to get his mum, too?"

"You mean it has nothing to do with you missing her?" Jane joked, walking back in, carrying a scroll.

"Well, there's that too." James put in.

"Ok, so we need to want her back." Jane looked at her boys. "That was easy. Ok, I guess it would help if we did this at Lily's parent's place."

James jumped up. "Come on."

"James, Muggles probably live their now." Sirius put in.

"So? If we apperate there, we can get in and out without them knowing." James explained. The two sighed at his plan.

The trio followed James' plan, breathing easily when they found no one was home.

"Let's look around." Jane ordered. She and Sirius took the downstairs as James explored the upstairs.

"Jane, think we have to worry about James? I mean, if this doesn't work." Sirius asked, taking her hand and stopping her.

Jane turned to face him. "He'll be ok. We'll deal with him then." She put her other hand on his shoulder, smiling. Sirius smiled back. They leaned in to each other when James' voice filled the quite house.

"Lily!"

The couple looked at each other slightly, before running to meet James.

"James! What's going on? I know my parent's said they might move but I didn't think they'd do it so soon." Lily asked him looking around. James wrapped her in his arms and kissed her.

"James? What's going on?" She asked before he cut her off with another kiss.

"Lily!" Jane and Sirius cheered. They wrapped her in their arms once James broke away from her.

"Hey, guys. Jane?" Lily asked as they broke away from her. "I told you she wasn't dead, James." Lily said looking up at James, who now was behind her, holding her waist like she was going to disappear if he didn't. Lily turned back to Jane, "How'd you do? Transfiguration, right? You transfigured a rock into your hand didn't you?"

Jane looked at her best friend shocked, more shocked by how much she knew than the fact that a recently dead girl was telling it to her. "How?"

"They never found your cloak. You always take it off when you duel." Lily smiled.

"You always did know me too well didn't you?" Jane smiled.

Lily looked at them again. "What's going on? Why do you two look so old? Why are guys acting like you haven't seen me in forever."

They explained and filled her in on everything that she'd missed out on.

"And Harry?" Lily asked worried.

"Looks just like you." James smiled, kissing her neck.

"Where is he?" Lily asked them, pulling her head back from James.

"Come on." James said, before slide-apperating away. Jane and Sirius followed suit.


	9. Chapter 8

Thanks, to all who reviewed, I love hearing from you. And if you have any ideas feel free to e-mail it to me or pm it. The same goes for any confusion. Please keep reviewing. Oh and since this is rated T or so I will use innuendos, if you need any translations feel free to ask. Thank you. And I'm sorry, this is so short. I promise I'll try to make the next chapter at least twice as long.

Chapter Eight

"James, I don't know if we should just--" Lily put in as James dragged her into the main room.

"Harry!" He called pulling Lilly behind him.

"Knight to E-4." Harry smiled at Ron across the board.

"Da-!" Ron started before he cut himself off, "James?"

"Harry, I want you to meet your mom. Lil, this is Harry." James beamed introducing them.

Harry turned around to see what his dad was going on about. Lily beamed at Harry, afraid to go to him. Harry scrambled to his feet and stood in front of her in shock.

"How?" Ron asked Jane as she and Sirius made their way in.

"Same way we got James back." Jane smiled.

"Harry, don't be rude." Sirius joked.

Harry flung his arms around his mother, like he was a little kid after summer camp.

Lily beamed at Harry as they finally pulled apart. She sighed and said, "You look just like your father." before whispering "I'm sorry." in his ear. Harry laughed slightly. "So tell me. Everything."

"Your Mum is hot." Ron laughed as he and Harry made their way to the room they shared.

Harry hit him in the arm jokingly. "Shut up."

"Ronald." Hermione said giving him a fake disapproving look. Ron smiled and took her hand.

"But no where near you Herm." Ron smiled.

"Right." Hermione smiled, in mock-sarcasm. She turned the conversation back on Harry. "How are you handling this? I mean having them both back?"

"Love it. I mean it's weird, but I've seen a lot of weird things since I found out I'm a Wizard." Harry smiled.

"You know Harry--" Hermione started.

He stopped her. "If you say my dad's hot I swear."

"I wasn't but yeah he is. I was going to say that you're a lot like him. I mean besides the obvious. You two act exactly the same." She explained.

"Mostly yeah." Harry admitted.

"Mostly?" Ron asked.

"In school, my dad was…well, conceited. He acted like he thought that every girl should love him. He was like that until his seventh year." Harry told them.

"So you're exactly like him." Hermione joked.

Harry smiled and chuckled slightly. "Come on, lovebirds."

"You know I could say something about you and Ginny." Ron joked as they followed Harry down the corridor.


	10. Chapter 9

Thanks, to all who reviewed. And if you have any ideas feel free to e-mail it to me or pm it. The same goes for any confusion. Please keep reviewing. Oh and since this is rated T or so I will use innuendos, if you need any translations feel free to ask. Thank you. I'm currently suffering from a writers block so until that is fixed I will be writing in flashbacks.

Chapter Nine

_"Hey Lily." Jane smiled as Lily walked in staring intently at her shoes. "You ok?" _

_"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just thinking about my homework." Lily said, smiling slightly. She made her way to the bed next to Jane and sat down. _

_"Lily…" Jane started, whispered putting a hand on her knee. "What's really wrong?" _

_"Nothing. I just have, like, three classes of homework I haven't finished and we go back tomorrow." _

_Jane didn't question her any more as she pulled out her own homework. Though that didn't stop her from speculating in her head. _

_'They didn't. Did they? If they'd already hexed I'd have heard about it. I mean for one James would be über happy. And then Sirius would've figured it out and he would've told me. Right?_' _Jane thought, watching Lilly. _

_Lilly turned from her books to face her. "What?" She snapped. _

_"Touchy. I was just wondering how to do number twelve." Jane asked, trying to smooth the vibe down. _

_"Oh, sorry. Here." Lily said handing Jane her notes. _

_"Thanks." Jane took them, looking her over. _

_"What is it?" Lilly snapped, obviously trying to keep her cool. _

_"It's just…you've been spacey lately…and…well, you and James haven't hexed right?" Jane asked, setting Lily's notes in her own pile. _

_Lily hopped off her bed and started to gather her books. "That is none of your business!" _

_Jane grabbed her wrist. "When?" _

_Lily glared at the wall, knowing that if she even glanced at Jane, she'd know. _

_"Lily, were best friends. I told you when Sirius and I did." _

_She sighed, knowing Jane was right. "The first time? About three months ago, back in October." _

_"See that wasn't so hard to tell me now was it?" Jane asked smiling. _

_Lily glared at her now. "I'm pregnant." _

_Jane's smiled disappeared. "What?" _

_Lily sat on Jane's bed with her, dropping her angry act. "I'm pregnant. About two months along." _

_"Did you see Madam Pomfry? I mean maybe you aren't and you just think you are." Jane tried to reason. _

_"No. When I was home over Christmas I went to a Muggle doctor. I couldn't risk my parents or the headmaster finding out." _

_"Wow. Does James know?" _

_Lily scoffed. "Of course not. He'd turn tail the second he found out."_

_"No he wouldn't." _

_"Yes, he would. That's why I was being such a jerk. I figured if I was a jerk to you and James then neither of you would find out and James would have a reason to break up with me." _

_"Wait, you _want _him to leave?" _

_"No. I just want to pass my newts. I want a good job. My parent's will take care of raising it if I have a steady job." _

_"What about James? I mean, it is his too. He loves you." _

_"If he loved me he'd have told me already." Lily snapped. _

_"Maybe he's just scared _you'll _run away." Jane snapped back._

_"What?" _

_"James hasn't had exactly the best time with relationships. His first year he dated this third year, he brought her home to meet mom and dad and he told he loved her on the train back to Hogwarts where she promptly laughed in his face and continued to do so every time she saw him, until he was a third year. So you see why he doesn't say it every second he sees you?" Jane said, putting her hand comfortingly on her shoulder. _

_Lily smiled slightly at her best friend._

_"Hi James." A group of first year girls giggled as Sirius and James passed by on their way to their own car. _

_"Hey girls." James smiled, slightly running his hand through his hair habitually. _

_The girls giggles followed them as they entered the car Jane and Lily had set aside. _

_"Hey girls." James smiled as he put an arm around Lily's waist. _

_"What did you do to those girls, James?" Jane asked jokingly. _

_"Old habits die hard." James smiled at them innocently. _

_"Big head." Lily mumbled, never taking her eyes off her parchment. _

_James smiled at her. "You work too hard sometimes you know that?" _

_"James--" Lily started, turning to face him. Ready to tell him off when his lips met hers and her mind turned blank. _

_Sirius and Jane shared a glance, smiling at each other in approval. _

_The car door slid opened as RJ and Peter made their way in, barley disturbing James and Lily. _

_"Hey guys." The two said, taking a few moments to actually breath. _

_"Oh don't mind us." RJ laughed. _

_Jane glanced at Lily briefly before shaking her head. _

_Lily pulled away from James, "I really need to finish this." She explained, looking slightly saddened. _

_James smiled. "Like I said. You work too hard." He turned his attention now to Sirius and RJ. _

_"We have to play Ravenclaw next week don't we?" Jane asked him. _

_"Yeah, double practices starting Monday." James informed her. _

_"Double?" Sirius asked him, shocked. _

_"Yeah. We lost to them last time. If we lose again we can't win the cup." James scoffed. _


	11. Chapter 10

Thanks, to all who reviewed. And if you have any ideas feel free to e-mail it to me or pm it. The same goes for any confusion. Please keep reviewing. Oh and since this is rated T or so I will use innuendos, if you need any translations feel free to ask. Thank you. I'm currently suffering from a writers block so until that is fixed I will be writing in flashbacks.

Chapter Ten

_"Hey Lily." Jane smiled as Lily walked in staring intently at her shoes. "You ok?" _

_"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just thinking about my homework." Lily said, smiling slightly. She made her way to the bed next to Jane and sat down. _

_"Lily…" Jane started, whispered putting a hand on her knee. "What's really wrong?" _

_"Nothing. I just have, like, three classes of homework I haven't finished and we go back tomorrow." _

_Jane didn't question her any more as she pulled out her own homework. Though that didn't stop her from speculating in her head. _

_'They didn't. Did they? If they'd already hexed I'd have heard about it. I mean for one James would be über happy. And then Sirius would've figured it out and he would've told me. Right?_' _Jane thought, watching Lilly. _

_Lilly turned from her books to face her. "What?" She snapped. _

_"Touchy. I was just wondering how to do number twelve." Jane asked, trying to smooth the vibe down. _

_"Oh, sorry. Here." Lily said handing Jane her notes. _

_"Thanks." Jane took them, looking her over. _

_"What is it?" Lilly snapped, obviously trying to keep her cool. _

_"It's just…you've been spacey lately…and…well, you and James haven't hexed right?" Jane asked, setting Lily's notes in her own pile. _

_Lily hopped off her bed and started to gather her books. "That is none of your business!" _

_Jane grabbed her wrist. "When?" _

_Lily glared at the wall, knowing that if she even glanced at Jane, she'd know. _

_"Lily, were best friends. I told you when Sirius and I did." _

_She sighed, knowing Jane was right. "The first time? About three months ago, back in October." _

_"See that wasn't so hard to tell me now was it?" Jane asked smiling. _

_Lily glared at her now. "I'm pregnant." _

_Jane's smiled disappeared. "What?" _

_Lily sat on Jane's bed with her, dropping her angry act. "I'm pregnant. About two months along." _

_"Did you see Madam Pomfry? I mean maybe you aren't and you just think you are." Jane tried to reason. _

_"No. When I was home over Christmas I went to a Muggle doctor. I couldn't risk my parents or the headmaster finding out." _

_"Wow. Does James know?" _

_Lily scoffed. "Of course not. He'd turn tail the second he found out."_

_"No he wouldn't." _

_"Yes, he would. That's why I was being such a jerk. I figured if I was a jerk to you and James then neither of you would find out and James would have a reason to break up with me." _

_"Wait, you _want _him to leave?" _

_"No. I just want to pass my newts. I want a good job. My parent's will take care of raising it if I have a steady job." _

_"What about James? I mean, it is his too. He loves you." _

_"If he loved me he'd have told me already." Lily snapped. _

_"Maybe he's just scared _you'll _run away." Jane snapped back._

_"What?" _

_"James hasn't had exactly the best time with relationships. His first year he dated this third year, he brought her home to meet mom and dad and he told he loved her on the train back to Hogwarts where she promptly laughed in his face and continued to do so every time she saw him, until he was a third year. So you see why he doesn't say it every second he sees you?" Jane said, putting her hand comfortingly on her shoulder. _

_Lily smiled slightly at her best friend._

_"Hi James." A group of first year girls giggled as Sirius and James passed by on their way to their own car. _

_"Hey girls." James smiled, slightly running his hand through his hair habitually. _

_The girls giggles followed them as they entered the car Jane and Lily had set aside. _

_"Hey girls." James smiled as he put an arm around Lily's waist. _

_"What did you do to those girls, James?" Jane asked jokingly. _

_"Old habits die hard." James smiled at them innocently. _

_"Big head." Lily mumbled, never taking her eyes off her parchment. _

_James smiled at her. "You work too hard sometimes you know that?" _

_"James--" Lily started, turning to face him. Ready to tell him off when his lips met hers and her mind turned blank. _

_Sirius and Jane shared a glance, smiling at each other in approval. _

_The car door slid opened as RJ and Peter made their way in, barley disturbing James and Lily. _

_"Hey guys." The two said, taking a few moments to actually breath. _

_"Oh don't mind us." RJ laughed. _

_Jane glanced at Lily briefly before shaking her head. _

_Lily pulled away from James, "I really need to finish this." She explained, looking slightly saddened. _

_James smiled. "Like I said. You work too hard." He turned his attention now to Sirius and RJ. _

_"We have to play Ravenclaw next week don't we?" Jane asked him. _

_"Yeah, double practices starting Monday." James informed her. _

_"Double?" Sirius asked him, shocked. _

_"Yeah. We lost to them last time. If we lose again we can't win the cup." James scoffed. _


	12. Chapter 11

Thanks, to all who reviewed. And if you have any ideas feel free to e-mail it to me or pm it. The same goes for any confusion. Please keep reviewing. Oh and since this is rated T or so I will use innuendos, if you need any translations feel free to ask. Thank you. I'm currently suffering from a writers block so until that is fixed I will be writing in flashbacks.

Chapter Eleven

_"Hey James." A group of idolizing second years called as James and Sirius lugged their chests to their beds. _

_"Hey guys." He replied, flopping onto his bed. _

_"So, mate, you and Lily hex yet?" Sirius asked lying down on his own bed. He turned to watch him. The idolizing boys gathered around, an eerie silence fell over the room. They were all ears. _

_James looked at Sirius and smiled. Sirius laughed. _

_"Oh, man." Sirius smiled. He and James shared their secret hand shake of congratulations. "Took you two long enough."_

_"Yeah, well, Lily didn't want to. I respect that. Sirius, she makes me feel different. Good different, you know. I think I lo--" James smiled. Sirius cut him off. _

_"Mate, think about what your saying. You really want to 'L-bomb' her? Think about the risk." _

_"I have. I think I'm going to ask her to marry me when we get out of here." _

_"James, don't your parents hate her?" One of the adoring second years asked. _

_"My dad loves her. My mom's just protective. She doesn't want me to rush into anything. I'm pretty known for being impulsive. They just think want me to think it through first." He turned to Sirius, "I talked to Jane about it last night. She wants to help pick out the ring. You need to come too." _

_Sirius smiled. "Ok, mate. You better go through with this, too." _

_They slapped hands, laughing. _

_"Mrs. Prongs." RJ smiled. _

_James laughed, settling back on his bed. _

_"Lily?" Jane asked, tapping on a stall door in the Head Girl's lavatory. _

_"Yeah?" Lily gasped._

_"You ok?" Jane called. _

_"Yeah." She called over the rushing. The stall opened slowly and Lily emerged. _

_"You sure? I can tell them you're sick." Jane suggested following her to the sink. _

_"Yeah, I'm sure. Besides I can't miss the first class back from break. I only have a few weeks left of this anyway." Jane gave her a look. Lily scoffed. "This is me Jane. You actually thought I wouldn't do at least a _little _research?" _

_She turned the water on and was just starting to splash her face as Jane started in on her. "Lily, you need to tell him." _

_Lily shook her head as she stood up. "Jane--" _

_"Tell who what?" A voice cut her off, coldly. The door slammed behind her. _

_"None of your business, Bella!" Jane snapped. _

_"Touchy." Belatrix smirked. She went to Lily's side and began washing her hands in her own sink, laughing slightly. She turned to Lily, "You've been in here every morning for the past few months. You ok?" She asked before looking her over and going on. "Not feeling fat are we?" _

_"Bugger off, Belatrix. You're just jealous that I got farther with James than you did and I didn't hex him on the first date. Not to mention he actually _likes _snogging me, unlike you. I'm so self-conscious." _

_Belatrix scoffed, Right. I'm so jealous of _you_." She smirked as she headed for the door. "Oh, and Mudblood? Take my word for it; you could do with not eating so much for a few months. You're getting a little pudgy. You know, from one girl to another." _

_Jane glared after her. She turned to Lily, who was looking intently at her stomach. _

_"Don't worry about her Lily. Tonight I can use the charm I used on my pockets. No one will even notice." Jane explained putting her arm around her. _

_"Didn't you say that you did that by accident?" _

_"I did at first, but I've gotten better." _

_"Thanks. Come on, we have class." Lily smiled. The two left for Defense against the Dark Arts. _

_"Pairs! Dual!" Dumbledore smiled. It was an easy class, as always, when Professor Dumbledore sub-ed. _

_James and Jane were partnered together like always. _

_"What's up with Lily?" James asked, blocking another of Jane's spells. _

_"She's just tired. She was up too late last night. Perfecting perfection." Jane explained blocking a curse from James. _


	13. Chapter 12

Thanks, to all who reviewed. And if you have any ideas feel free to e-mail it to me or pm it. The same goes for any confusion. Please keep reviewing. Oh and since this is rated T or so I will use innuendos, if you need any translations feel free to ask. Thank you. I'm currently suffering from a writers block so until that is fixed I will be writing in flashbacks.

Chapter Twelve

__

"Hey James. You ok?" Jane asked looking away from Sirius' homework and to her brother's signature slam filled the room.

"Hey. Yeah. Kind of." James mumbled weakly. He flopped onto the sofa, barring his face in his hands.

"James?"

"I told Lily I love her." James groaned.

"Mate--" Sirius started, settling next to him.

"What happened?" Jane asked, suddenly worried.

"I told her and she kind of smiled and then ran away. I mean, compared? I think laughing is putting it nicely."

Jane shot to her feet. "I'll be back." She declared as she ran out of the common room.

"What's her problem?" Sirius asked putting his arm around James comfortingly.

"Who knows?" James replied, leaning back.

Jane rushed down the halls, finally stopping at Lily's side. "You ok?"

"Yeah. There was just this smell that--yeah, I'm fine." Lily answered smiling.

"James told us what happened. Sirius' with him now. Lily, I told you he loves you. Didn't I?"

"Yeah so?"

"We Potters don't use that phrase lightly. This proves he's not going to run away.

Lily smiled.

The two walked back to the common room.

James was explaining the potions homework. Sirius was on the floor, working on it, while James laid on the couch. Bragging. "And that's how easy it is." He boasted.

"Only easy for you 'cause you had Lily help you." Jane joked. She went back to Sirius' side as Lily went to James'.

"James?" She asked tentatively, leaning over the back of the sofa.

"Yeah?" He asked smiling at her awkwardly. His eyes, as always, revealed what he didn't want to say.

"I love you." She whispered.

James sat up quickly. "What?" He asked cockily.

"You heard me." She smiled. Their lips met. Lily pulled away. "James, can we talk?"

"Uh-oh." He moved his feet for her. Lily sat next to him, closer than James would have thought.

"James, you want to be with me right?" She asked making sure it was just the four of them.

"Of course, Lil. And if you're proposing can you wait a few months 'cause I've got this whole speech planned out." James smiled, linking her hand in his.

"What?"

"Yeah, end of the term. On the train back."

"James, I'm pregnant." Lily told him bluntly. Sirius and Jane whipped their heads around to face them.

Jane to watch James and Sirius to watch both of them.

"Huh?" James asked confused.

"You heard me." Lily beamed.

"Lily…you're…I'm…" James tried to find the words, but it was useless. He wrapped his arms around her. Kissing her deeply. "Lily!"

"Yeah." She smiled, kissing him.

"Whoop!" Sirius cheered. Jane shot him a look. "What?" He smiled at her. Jane shook her head laughing slightly.


	14. Chapter 13

Thanks, to all who reviewed. And if you have any ideas feel free to e-mail it to me or pm it. The same goes for any confusion. Please keep reviewing.

Chapter Thirteen

_"Jane, that you?" Lily asked groggily, peering into the sunrise lit room. _

_"Yeah. Sorry I woke you Lil." Jane whispered, obviously wincing. _

_"You ok?" Lily asked, going to her side. _

_"Yeah, I'm fine." Jane winced, sliding her shoes off. Lily knelt in front of her, inspecting her. _

_"You want me to heal it?" Lily asked. _

_"Would you?" Jane asked slipping her cloak off as Lily worked her magic. _

_"What have they been sending you out to do?" Lily asked, accusing the order first. _

_"Nothing. I was out doing my own mission. I did start this first." Jane snapped. _

_"Fine! Heal yourself next time!" Lily snapped back_

_"Alright! I will!" Jane shouted as Lily through on a dress. _

_"Your homework's done! Notes are with it! Finals were moved up to Monday!" Lily snapped, slamming the girl's dorm door behind her. _

_Jane glared after her, her eyes slowly searching the room. They fell on the papers on the nightstand between the girl's beds. One was titled 'Notes' and the other was Potions. Her head slowly fell as the tears welled up. _

_"Hey, Lily." James beamed as Lily made her way to the Gryfindor table. _

_"Hey, James." Lily got out, trying not to snap at him. _

_"Where's Jane?" Sirius asked, looking around. _

_"I'm not her keeper." Lily snapped at him. She grabbed an apple and started to leave. James grabbed her wrist, causing the nearby kids to watch interestedly. _

_"Lily, sit. Eat." James suggested. _

_"I'm fine James." She snapped, trying to pull her wrist away. _

_"Lil." He lowered his voice, "You haven't eaten a decent meal in days. You've been cooped up in the girl's dorm so much." He'd only known for not even a month and he was already acting like if he didn't protect her then no one would. _

_Lily grimaced as she took her seat again. The nosy students returned to themselves. _

_"Did you and Jane have a fight?" James asked, filling her plate. _

_"She came back late, a little bruised up. When I asked her what mission you guys had sent her on she snapped at me saying how it was her own mission and how she started it." _

_"What do you mean bruised up?" Sirius asked _

_"She was a little beat up. Nothing to worry about she's all healed up." Lily explained as Jane slid into her seat next to Sirius. _

_"You ok?" Sirius asked, brushing his finger down her cheek. _

_"Yeah." She smiled at him. She turned to Lily. "Sorry I snapped." Then to James "Can we talk after breakfast? Call a meeting. I think it's time I told you guys something." _

_James nodded he leaned next to him and whispered in R.J.'s ear. _

_"What's this all about RJ?" Peter asked as the porthole slammed to reveal James with Snape. _

_"Jane was the one that wanted it." James answered, sitting next to Lily. He wrapped his arm around her waist and the other around her back, pulling her close. _

_"Guys, you know how lately I've been disappearing a lot?" Jane asked. "I've been double agent-ing." _

_They, except Snape, stared at her shocked. Snape, on the other hand who had already started his own double agent work, began piecing together everything he'd heard. _

_His eyes widened as the realization hit him. "That's you?" _

_Jane smirked. "Yup." _

_"Jane!" James snapped, starting to get up. Lily grabbed his hand, asking him to stop. _

_"James…" She whispered. _

_James settled back down, watching her. _

_"Here. I have more if you guys want to look at it." Jane said emptying out her oversized pockets from scrolls. _

_Snape sat away from the Gryfindors as he read over a scroll. James and Lily read one on the sofa, RJ on the other side of it, reading his own. Sirius read one at RJ's feet, Jane joined him as the others--gathered around the tables. _

_Jane watch her brother and Lily, smiling. He rested his head on hers running his fingers on her stomach. Jane could tell that her and James wouldn't be able to hide it very easily now. The charm wasn't meant for stretching thing, but making them deeper. _

_"I'll need to fix that." Jane mumbled. _


	15. Chapter 14

Thanks, to all who reviewed. And if you have any ideas feel free to e-mail it to me or pm it. The same goes for any confusion. Please keep reviewing.

Chapter Fourteen

__

"Hey Lil." Jane smiled as Lily came in.

"Hey." She smiled back. She went to the floor length mirror they had set up their first and second year. She turned every direction she could, checking her stomach.

"I don't think we can hide that much anymore." Jane put in.

"Yeah." Lily laughed. "Molly mentioned it last week in Hogsmade. She and Arthur have five boys now, you know. She's due any day with another one too." Lily sighed, going to Jane's bed.

Jane shook her head, laughing slightly. "Thanks for the notes and stuff, Lily."

"No problem. I've been stressing out about finals lately anyway I could use the extra practice in anything."

"You'll do fine. Blew almost everyone out of the water on your N.E.W.T.S didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I've been forgetting things lately. Things I should remember."

"Then stressing yourself out won't do any good for either of you." Jane smiled, putting her hand on her best friend's shoulder comfortingly.

"I guess." Lily agreed.

"Then come watch our Quiddich match. It'll help you relax."

"I don't know…"

"Come, on Lil. You know you find my brother oddly sexy when he flies." Jane joked.

"Fine. I'll go." Lily laughed. The two left, linking arms.

"There you are." James sighed. Jane left Lily's side to go to Sirius'. "Hey, Lil. You come to watch?" James asked, going to Lily. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah." Lily smiled. "Feel this." Lily took one arm from around his neck to take hold of James' hand, putting it over her stomach. "He's been moving around like crazy since Jane mentioned the match."

"Wow." James smiled at her glancing from his hand to her eyes.

"Yeah." Lily smiled back.

"James, we ready?" Sirius asked, interrupting their moment.

"Yeah." He told him. He turned to Lily, kissing her quickly. "I'll see you after the match. Wish us luck!" He called after him.

"Good luck!" She called, laughing.

"You seem better." Snape said, coming up behind her.

"Yeah. Jane's right. I just need to relax." Lily smiled.

"Come on, Lupin's saving our seats." Snape explained. He stared for the stand entrance.

"You're sitting with us?" Lily asked, following him.

"Yeah. That is ok right?" He asked quickly.

"Yeah, that's great. You're usually off with Lucius and Belatrix. Are they not here?" Lily asked as the slid down the row to her seat.

"They're here. Lucius is playing. I couldn't stand to sit with his fan club during a game like this. Slytherin's been cheating since the beginning. I'm here for Gryfindor." Snape smiled at her.

'His smile was less snake-like and more human whenever he talked to Lily.' R.J. noticed.

"Well, may the best team win then?" Lily joked.

'Does she even realize what everyone thinks of her? Flirting with Severous can be the worst thing right now. Too kind for her own good.' R.J. thought, watching the teams get into position.

"Hey, Snivels. She's James' girl, remember?" Peter prodded in, rudely--less than what he meant to.

"Peter, shut up." R.J. snapped. "He's not doing anything you haven't done before."

"Yeah, but James was there when I _did it." Peter justified._

"Petegrew! Shut up and watch the match." Lily snapped at him. She'd always stood up for R.J., even in their first year when he was the butt of most of Sirius, and sometimes James', jokes. R.J. glanced across Lily to Snape, who did the same to him. They smiled slightly shaking their heads before returning to the game.


	16. Chapter 15

Thanks, to all who reviewed. And if you have any ideas feel free to e-mail it to me or pm it. The same goes for any confusion. Please keep reviewing.

Chapter Fifteen

"Yes! Of course!" Ginny cheered wrapping her arms around Harry's neck. Harry beamed at her as Ron and Hermione made their way to them, the four now blocking the corridor.

"It's about time you asked." Hermione poked fun at them.

"Yeah, 'bout time you made her an honest woman." Ron joked.

Ginny laughed slightly, before gasping in shock. "I have to owl Siri!" The trio laughed at her slightly. Ginny kissed Harry's cheek quickly before rushing off to find Pig.

"She's so cute." Hermione smiled.

"So, have _you_ two talked about it?" Harry asked, eyeing them. Both Ron and Hermione's faces flushed red. "I'll take that as a no." Harry laughed.

"Hey." Lily smiled at Jane.

"Hey." Jane returned the grin. "Have you heard?"

"I know! It's _so_ weird. Not only is Harry our age, but he's getting _married_." Lily beamed.

"Like you didn't." Jane laughed.

"Yeah, but that was different. Our parents weren't our age." Lily justified.

"If you hadn't died…" Jane smiled.

"Hey." Lily said in mock offend.

"Hey, guys?" Ginny asked, poking her head into the room. "Do you guys know where Pig is? Or Hedwig even."

"No, why?" Jane asked.

"I have to owl Siri Potter." Ginny beamed. "She's my best mate next to Hermione."

"Ginny! Found him!" Harry called.

"Oh! Yay!" Ginny cheered as she ran off.

"Jane?" Lily asked, eyeing her best friend who had so suddenly gone pale. "You never told him?"

"Well…It'd be awkward." Jane reasoned.

"No, duh! You faked you death and ran off for so long."

"What am I supposed to do? Go up to him and be all like 'Hey Sirius. Guess what? You've got a teenage daughter I never told you about. Sorry.'"

"What?" Sirius and James asked, walking into the room.

"Sirius…" Jane started.

"James, come on. Let's leave them alone." Lily suggested, crossing over to James' side.

"Lily…" James whispered. Lily smiled, taking his hand.

"Come on." Lily urged him. He slowly nodded his head and followed her to the door.

"You remember that night before James got caught?" Jane asked, cautiously.

Sirius smiled, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Yeah, I remember."

"Well, I…we…She's about Harry's age now." Jane stuttered.

"We have a daughter?" Sirius asked, shocked. The more he repeated it the more it seemed to sink in. He wrapped his arms around Jane tightly. "We have daughter!"

"Yeah." Jane smiled hugging him back.

"Siri!" Ginny giggled from the door downstairs.


	17. Chapter 16

Thanks, to all who reviewed. And if you have any ideas feel free to e-mail it to me or pm it. The same goes for any confusion. Please keep reviewing. I apologize for not posting in forever, Book 7 and all. (oh, just in case your wondering it's pronounced 'sir-eye') Sorry it's so short.

Chapter Sixteen

Jane froze. Sirius smiled. "Come on. I want to meet her."

Jane smiled. "Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you."

The couple made their way down the stairs. Ginny was squealing with a brunette about Harry's height.

"Hey Siri." Jane called from the stairs.

"Hey mum. Can you believe it?" She smiled, so full of energy.

Sirius stopped behind Jane, watching Siri. She had his pale face and lanky figure, but thankfully her mother's everything else. He smiled.

Siri turned to Ginny. "Come on. Show me around."

"Ok." She laughed. The two girls disappeared around the corner to the living room.

"_That's_ what your worried about?" He laughed.

"She'll wear even you out, Sirius." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Her best friend's getting married, Jane. Remember how excited _you_ were?"

"Yeah. But of course that looked crazy compared to you. You were like 'mh, James Potter gets married every other weekend.' You acted like it wasn't anything new."

"Of course I did. I'm a GUY. It's what we do." He laughed.

"You know James is gonna kill us right?"

"Not us no." Jane eyed him. "He likes you. He'll want to kill me."

"You're his best mate…"

"And you're his sister. Blood is thicker than water."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Sirius laughed as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Hey, newlyweds!" Sirius laughed as he made his way to the cabinets.

"Hey. So, how's your daughter?" James smirked.

Jane opened her mouth to scold her brother for his attitude. Lily elbowed him. Sirius laughed as he opened a bag of Bertie Bots Every Flavor beans. "I like her. I think you two would too. Don't listen to Jane, she over exaggerates everything."

"Really?" James asked, suppressed.

"Yeah." He mumbled chewing on a bean. "Ugh. Toffee. You know they have a new flavor?"

"Really? What kind?" James asked reaching for one.

"Popcorn." Sirius said smugly, as he reached for another.


End file.
